


Tinsel Strands

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Tinsel Strands

Sometimes, walking home from school, when the snow churned with spring mud, one of the children in rubber boots would see a shining glint at his feet. He would bend and extract a shiny magic thread. Blue was valued highly because such strands were rare, but even a silver tendril was precious, discovered in the small mill town.

They were saved carefully, wrapped around wrists or fingers, or curled tangled in a pocket. They became charms of luck.

Luck! At six, young Severus snorted internally. Real luck came from spells. Real luck came from potions. One made one's own luck.


End file.
